


Crescent moon veil

by Luna_Arsenica



Series: Twinkle Twelve Project [3]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Arsenica/pseuds/Luna_Arsenica
Summary: Collection of drabbles for Mitsuki's birth month.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Izumi Mitsuki, Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato, Izumi Mitsuki/Ousaka Sougo, Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi, Izumi Mitsuki/Yotsuba Tamaki
Series: Twinkle Twelve Project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100396
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Crazy little thing called love

The bunny-themed roll cake in front of his eyes is not only so adorable that Mitsuki ended up taking like 15 pictures before even trying it, it's also so soft it melts in his mouth and is just sweet enough.

He can certainly appreciate the quality, and the mango-orange milkshake he got to accompany it is also amazing, but he doesn't want to get too distracted with them, and he's sure Iori feels the same.

After all, the reason they're in this cafe is a completely different one: bunnies.

Iori's soft blush when he first saw his own cheesecake and latte are so adorable, almost comparable to the desserts and decorations at the place, but not anywhere near the level of the sneaky glances he steals to the bunny room, and much less to the soft look in his eyes when they finally walk into it.

Of course, Iori's expression is a bit awkward at first, at least while his natural instinct to hide his true feelings and his soft smile are still active, but he eventually relaxes a bit into the contact with the friendly bunnies that approach him and he looks so blessed.

Mitsuki, on the other hand, feels blessed to see Iori smiling like that, letting his guard down completely, simply enjoying the moment.

"Isn't he the cutest you've ever seen, little guy?" Mitsuki whispers to the bunny in his arms, petting him absent-mindedly as he looks at Iori, unable to hold back the love that overflows from him.

"Nii-san..." Iori mumbles, shyly, looking up at him and making such a cute face Mitsuki feels giddy.

He pats Iori's head, doing his best to not stretch his cheeks. It's already taking everything he has to not  _ kiss _ him, frankly.

Mitsuki wishes Iori could be this happy all the time - or rather, show it like this, honest and open, without a care in the world. After all, Mitsuki is an expert at reading Iori, sure, but he wishes his cute little brother didn't feel like he has to hide just how much of a sweetheart he actually is.

Iori averts his gaze by looking down at the bunny he's petting, scratches its ears shyly, and it's only then that Mitsuki realizes he's staring.

He laughs, a bit nervous, just a little bit embarrassed himself. There's not a lot of people, but still, they  _ are _ in public, and that's honestly the only thing that's stopping him from holding Iori tight and smooching him like crazy right now.

When Iori starts cooing at the little furry friend in his lap again, Mitsuki sighs. Fortunately, it didn't take much for Iori to relax again, so Mitsuki looks around for something else to do other than make him clam up.

He spots a few bunnies that are looking their way, shyly, still deciding if they want to approach them. Mitsuki wonders if they're still not used to people, since they look pretty tiny, or they're just naturally more wary than the friendly ones that pretty much jumped on them as soon as they walked in.

"Hey there, I'm Mitsuki. I came to visit you, want to be friends?" Mitsuki crawls closer, just a step, making sure he doesn't scare them as he offers an open hand to them. He turns to Iori when the bunnies start sniffing him and sees him staring, and that makes his heart sing. He smiles and encourages him "Iori, introduce yourself too!"

"Ah, yes... I'm Iori, his younger brother" Iori smiles probably the sweetest smile Mitsuki has seen in his face in months and reaches a hand to the bunnies as well, letting them sniff it until they are comfortable with Iori petting them.

Iori makes a surprised little noise when the baby bunnies start hopping closer to them but his eyes shine bright like stars, and Mitsuki laughs softly.

  
He wonders if Iori realizes just how similar he is to the bunnies he loves so much: cute and just a bit wary, but  _ definitely _ worth the effort to have a relationship with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by Queen, hope you liked it!


	2. Ready to call this love

The night air feels chilly against his sweaty skin, but Mitsuki doesn't care as he lets himself fall on the bench next to Yamato. How could he, when his mind is busy with so many things now that he's done concentrating on the choreography he was practicing?

Yamato was watching Mitsuki practice on his own by night, like so many times now, which isn't unusual at all for them - even when Mitsuki knows Yamato knows how much it means to let him see. Not because he doesn't want people to know he works hard - it just hurts his pride to need all this effort just to be on the same level as the rest of IDOLiSH7, and that's something Yamato must be aware of.

But they've been through a lot, and, actually, they've had so many important conversations in this same spot. Hell, they had  _ their first kiss _ here, so holding hands shouldn't be a big deal, right?

And yet, Mitsuki has been keeping his hand on the bench in between their bodies for many nights now, waiting.

He doesn't want to push things with Yamato. He knows he's as far from a straightforward and open person as it can get, and even when Mitsuki is sure he's inside of his heart already, even when he's pretty convinced this isn't just an affair for fun for Yamato...

Even so, even when he wants to be closer and make things clear, he knows forcing things with Yamato wouldn't feel good for him either.

Instead, all he can do is be clear, straightforward and open himself. All he can do is take a sip from Yamato's beer when he's finally done training, steal a kiss when Yamato jokes about indirect kisses and smile wide at his shy face when he pulls away.

All Mitsuki can do is lean on Yamato, whisper a soft  _ 'I love you' _ , let his warmth thaw him little by little. Whenever the fuck the time comes for Yamato to finally feel comfortable loving Mitsuki back openly, whenever he feels ready to talk about feelings or even just the nature of their relationship (just thinking of Yamato bringing up the oh so dreaded  _ 'what are we' _ question makes Mitsuki chuckle), Mitsuki will be ready for him.

He's waiting, taking only what Yamato wants to give and not asking for anything else, but making sure he knows the door is open for more.

"I love you too" Yamato whispers back, and it takes only half a second for Mitsuki to turn to look at him but almost half a minute for him to close his gaping mouth.

Yamato has said  _ 'me too' _ to Mitsuki's  _ 'I love you' _ s before, like 3 whole times and while drunk, but despite the dark red in Yamato's face (all the way up to his ears!), Mitsuki is pretty sure he  _ isn't _ drunk right now.

Yamato looks away, even closing his eyes a bit, unable to hold Mitsuki's wide, shocked gaze. Of course, that means he's taken by surprise when Mitsuki all but throws himself into his arms, trying hard to hold back the tears as he laughs, loud, happy,  _ relieved _ .

In his mind, he imagined this was gonna take much longer to happen.

The way Yamato holds him, alarmed until he's finally convinced Mitsuki didn't go crazy, and then after calming down lets out a loud laugh himself, is all Mitsuki needed and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by MIKA, hope you liked it!


	3. Beautiful

The first thing Mitsuki sees when he opens his eyes after being shaken awake softly makes him jump on his bed.

Which wouldn't be so bad if the same first thing he saw wasn't doubling down on his stomach trying to stifle his laughter so he doesn't wake anyone else up.

While something tells Mitsuki he shouldn't be so shocked (just a little bit is enough), he doesn't think anyone in the world is ready to see himself in front of his own eyes, so he feels a bit justified in how long it takes for him to calm down and be able to speak.

(Un?)Fortunately for him, the other Mitsuki seems to be having as much of a hard time calming down from the laughter as he is from the shock, so Mitsuki gares at him and finally finds his voice.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks, offended, instead of asking what he actually wanted to ask first: what the fuck is going on.

The other Mitsuki takes a really long breath and lets it out slowly to make himself stop shaking before patting Mitsuki's shoulder. Then, he finally gives his hard-to-believe-but-Mitsuki-is-gonna-bite explanation:

"I'm you from the future. Hey there"

"You mean that?  _ How _ ?" Mitsuki asks, incredulous, barely holding his jaw from dropping.

"Weeell... Let's not get into details now, it could take all night!" the so called Mitsuki from the future sounds reluctant to explain, but even so he smiles, friendly, and reassures "But I mean it, trust me!"

Mitsuki takes a moment to just look at him, but the other Mitsuki seems to know what's on his mind and asks, playfully, "Hey, can you guess how old I am?"

"Damn, now I'm on their shoes I kinda get how everyone else feels" Mitsuki feels a bit put on the spot at that, but he figures he should start by the obvious "Well, you said you're from the future so you're older than me but... you don't look a day older?!"

Future Mitsuki lets out a hearty laugh and puffs out his chest before announcing, proudly "I'm 30, actually! What do you think the future looks like for us, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki can't help the way his eyes light up when he hears that. This Mitsuki from the future, his 30 year old self, looks so  _ happy _ . More than anything, he looks happy  _ with himself _ \- he looks very cool, very confident.

If that's something Mitsuki will eventually be, he feels like he's willing to do his best to become that Mitsuki even if it takes him all nine years he has left until that moment.

"Okay, so, first of all, is IDOLiSH7 still active?" Mitsuki asks, feeling the excitement firing him up.

"Of course, we're better than ever!" the Mitsuki from the future smiles, and Mitsuki feels relieved in the back of his mind that his face still lights up like that when he talks about his group.

"So, are there any new groups I should look forward to?" Mitsuki moves closer, unable to hide his curiosity.

"We have toooons of cute kouhais, yeah!" 30 years old Mitsuki laughs, making exaggerated movements with his arms.

"Am I finally pulling my weight in IDOLiSH7?" Mitsuki finally asks, a bit sorry to ruin the jolly mood but sure he  _ needs _ to know or he won't be able to let it go.

It earns him a deserved slap to the head and frown from future Mitsuki, who scolds him firmly as he replies "You  _ always _ did"

When he hears that, Mitsuki laughs, but he can feel his eyes getting teary. It's true that he now knows he's important to IDOLiSH7 and that he told himself he'd do his best to be more confident in himself, but it's hard and slow work and he isn't quite there yet. Not fully, at least.

The other Mitsuki's eyes soften soon, though, and he sighs, smiles warmly and pats his head. It's only then that Mitsuki wonders if this is how everyone else feels when  _ he _ pats them.

"I wonder if this is why I'm always told my pats are in high demand!" Mitsuki laughs, feeling like a weight has been lifted off him.

"They still are, they still are!" and his future self gives him a wide, toothy grin, then gives him one last, firm pat before he stops and asks "Feeling better?"

Mitsuki leans into the contact for a second, finally understanding that he  _ really _ can be a very calming and warm presence when he's at his best, until the hand on his head moves away.

"What's the thing you're looking forward to the most right now?" Mitsuki asks, not exactly gloomy nor overly excited. He's just curious, and feels like this would, maybe, cheer him up fully.

Mitsuki from the future takes a bit of time to think, rolling his eyes and letting out soft, pensive hums, but in the end he looks at Mitsuki and turns the question back to him.

"What are  _ you _ looking forward to the most?"

"Black or White?" Mitsuki answers without thinking, and then thinks about for a second and adds "Ah, there's lots of things I wanna do, though!"

"There's really  _ so much _ I wanna do, too. And some of those are already confirmed plans on the way, actually!" his future self explains, nodding "For some of those things, I just have to work hard to be ready for them while I wait. Isn't that great?"

Mitsuki chokes a sob when he hears his future self talk about work, and it's only then that he realizes his tears are already streaming down his face in what looks more like a waterfall than a river.

"Stoooop, you're gonna make  _ me _ cry if you don't stop right now, Mitsukiii!" the older Mitsuki laughs, and Mitsuki feels pretty warm to know the years can't make him less of an emotional guy.

"I'd like that! If you did I wouldn't be the only idiot crying!" Mitsuki finds his future self's laugh is contagious, and it doesn't even cross his mind that it might be like that for his present self too, and instead he just dries his eyes and smiles "On the other hand, maybe don't. You look so cool I kinda don't wanna ruin that image and lose the hope that I'm gonna be amazing in the future"

"You're amazing  _ now _ , Mitsuki" future Mitsuki's eyes have such a soft look, and his smile is warm and a bit nostalgic at the same time.

Mitsuki averts his gaze for a bit, stealing shy glances to his older self occasionally while he pretends to be looking down to wipe his eyes.

"It's a bit of a tradition now, I guess, but the thing I'm looking forward to the most is my birthday" the Mitsuki from the future looks up to the ceiling smiling the most loving smile since they met "You know how our fans make desserts in our image and then post them on social media? Now we get to meet for our birthday more often than not, so some of them even get to hand them to me in person"

The happiness in Mitsuki's heart when he hears that is unmeasurable, but it's enough to make him feel like it’s bursting.

"What kind of tradition is that for? How is it gonna start?" Mitsuki doesn't even realize when he moves almost on top of his future self, too excited to care about the fact that he's totally on his face.

"No spoilers" future Mitsuki laughs softly and wiggles his finger no.

Mitsuki pouts at him at first, but then lets out a little giggle and agrees "Well, it'll feel more special if I don't know what to expect, I guess!"

"Anything else before I go?" the older Mitsuki gets up from Mitsuki's bed and puts his hands to his hips, making Mitsuki smile to himself about how he still has that habit.

"Uhm, well... You know..." Mitsuki feels a bit shy about asking, but decides he likely won't have another chance, so he lets it out "Is my love life still the same?"

"Ooooh? Do you have anyone in particular that you wanna know about?" 30 years old Mitsuki is still as much of a tease as current Mitsuki, apparently, and his devilish smile makes Mitsuki backtrack at record speed.

"N-nevermind!"

After all, he already got much more info than he knew he needed, and feels over all pretty reassured, so he just lets 30 years old Mitsuki go back home, whatever that looks like.

Mitsuki wants to keep some surprises, but after that conversation, he's ready to keep fighting to get there, day after day, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by Christina Aguilera, hope you like it!


	4. Sweet love

Mitsuki lets out a satisfied hum as he looks at the cheesecake he just finished drawing. He looks over Tamaki's shoulder and smiles when he sees what Tamaki is drawing - pudding  à la mode, of course.

"Mikki, you think I can be the N°1 at drawing pudding?" Tamaki holds the finished picture in front of him, turning it this and that way to admire but apparently satisfied with the results.

He seems pretty proud of it, but Mitsuki can't help laughing a bit. Tamaki asked him to teach him how to draw desserts after that time he saw Mitsuki planning a tiered cake, and they've only now had time to try but Tamaki  _ is _ honestly pretty good at it, and very enthusiastic.

"Would anyone even rate that" Mitsuki shakes his head at the nonsense, but can't help the endeared smile on his face.

"Maybe not, but they should" Tamaki shrugs it off easily and proceeds to announce "I'm gonna draw a Mont Blanc now!"

"Then I'll make a cute roll cake!" Mitsuki declares, trying to keep up with Tamaki's excitement despite being very used to this activity. So that he doesn't end up going silent while he concentrates on drawing, Mitsuki asks "Is there a N°1 dessert in the menu we're drawing that you want to try?"

They're picking out desserts from the (extensive, if Mitsuki says so himself) menu of  _ fonte chocolat _ , so Mitsuki is confident that he can make any of them, as long as he has everything he needs.

"Hmm... One designed by Mikki!" Tamaki answers after a bit of thought. He's still mostly focusing on his picture, not even looking up at Mitsuki for a second, just like a child.

"Sure, I'll tell you which ones I made later and you pick one, then!" Mitsuki smiles, flattered, and thinks of other things to ask Tamaki to keep the conversation going "Is there anything you think I'm N°1 at, Tamaki?"

"Lots of things?" Tamaki sounds a bit confused, but whether it's at the question or the fact that Mitsuki doesn't know the answer, Mitsuki can't tell.

"Lots? Like what?" Mitsuki himself is confused, but also curious - he knows the way Tamaki perceives others is usually different to the way others (and even the person themselves, often) do, so he wonders what he has to say about him.

"You're  _ defs _ N°1 at making sweets, and at feeling like others feel" Tamaki mentions, casually, still not looking up, still just smiling warmly at the Mont Blanc he's drawing. He finally looks up to smile at Mitsuki as he adds "You're also N°1 Husband Material from Ainana!"

"Eh? Wait, why only from IDOLiSH7?" Mitsuki is surprised, and he can feel himself blushing a bit at the compliments, but the specification still calls his attention.

"Because you're at Ban-chan's level of Husband Material so deciding between you two is harder. You'd have to do a husband-off for that" Tamaki explains earnestly, unaware at how hard Mitsuki is trying not to laugh at the word choice, and sounds even a bit smug as he exposes his reasoning "But if it's just from us seven, you're  _ totally _ N°1!"

"Woah, thanks! I'm surprised you think I'm at Banri-san's level, but it makes me happy to hear it!" Mitsuki pats Tamaki after taking a long, deep breath, glad that he didn't laugh in his face when he was saying something so nice.

"What do you think I'm N°1 at? It can be just from Ainana too" Tamaki asks, excited, his eyes shining even as he tries not to get his hopes up "I've heard I'm N°1 Little Bro but for you that's probably Iorin. Same as N°1 person to spoil, I guess?"

"Wouldn't that be Nagi or Riku? Iori doesn't let me spoil him a lot" Mitsuki laughs a bit at Tamaki's ranking skills, and he thinks for a second before giving his reply "Other than N°1 Bigger eater, probably N°1 Hugger"

"Oooh, that sounds good, Mikki! Explain!" Tamaki stops drawing completely, giving Mitsuki his full attention when it seems like he'll be praised.

"Well, like you say, you're big and strong so you can help people" Mitsuki smiles bright, tries his best to answer to Tamaki's (high) expectations.

"Yup, yup. I still think Mikki is amazing for being so strong even though you're tiny" Tamaki nods, not meaning any harm but hitting Mitsuki's pet peeve anyway.

"Shut uuuup!" Mitsuki slaps his head in retaliation, but then pats him with the same hand and explains "Since you're big and strong, you're also great at giving hugs! And since you're not shy at all about physical contact, it also doesn't feel embarrassing for the other person. It feels casual and normal, and makes anyone relax!"

Tamaki smiles when he hears that, and hugs Mitsuki  _ super _ tight, squeezing him until he's breathless and Mitsuki slaps his back to let him know.

When Tamaki lets him go, Mitsuki hugs him again but less strongly. They stay like that for a while, simply enjoying the feeling of being wrapped into each other’s arms.

"Can you make a dessert in my image?" Tamaki leans into Mitsuki's head lazily, letting out a thoughtful hum "Hugs are a weird thing to make into sweets, though"

Mitsuki laughs, loud and explosive, feeling breathless again. Even though he worked with many concepts before, that's the craziest he's been asked to make into a dessert,  _ ever _ .

And yet...

"If you  _ really _ want that, I can do it, sure"

Tamaki's eyes shine bright, and he makes a really excited noise as he squeezes Mitsuki again.

Mitsuki keeps laughing, pats his head again. He hopes Tamaki never loses that special way of seeing life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by Anita Baker, hope you liked it!


	5. Kiss me

The mountain trail looks really nice today, and the weather feels perfect for a good day out with Sougo.

It's not like they're here to hike or do anything too extreme, though. They're just walking around, enjoying the scenery and each other's company.

("You don't get enough fresh air, Sougo!" Mitsuki said, trying to sound as eager as possible so Sougo won't feel too bad about being scolded "Let's go out to the mountains on our next day off!"

"Thank you very much for worrying about me, Mitsuki-san" Sougo smiled, blindly trusting Mitsuki's good intentions as usual "I'll take it as a chance to train my stamina, but I'll apologize beforehand for any trouble I might cause you"

"I don't want any apology from you! If you have anything to say, say 'thank you'!" Mitsuki scolds Sougo, this time sternly.

"I'm so-!" Sougo interrupts himself quickly, takes a deep breath to calm down and rectifies, much more serious than he should "I mean, I'll thank you in advance for any help I could need")

Sougo, being even more naive than usually that time, didn't think Mitsuki could have any ulterior motives.

It's not like Mitsuki's goals are anything sinister or creepy, though.

The truth is, Mitsuki just wanted to hang out with Sougo one on one for a long time now, and especially somewhere far from home, somewhere where they can really be on their own.

All Mitsuki wants is to see what it takes to make Sougo kiss him first.

And so far, Mitsuki thinks they've had a few chances. there were at least three times when he  _ definitely _ would have kissed Sougo, but either Sougo didn't seem to think those were good moments, or he's just  _ that _ bad at the concept of initiating.

Other than that, just one glance at Sougo tells Mitsuki he's having a nice time - his smile looks so relaxed when the breeze plays with his hair, his feet covered up to the shins by the river's cold water, the sun shining down on him and showing how beautiful he looks when he's enjoying himself.

Sougo is quite the sight, even more than nature itself, and Mitsuki lets out a long, loving sigh.

What even is it that he wants to get by making Sougo kiss him first?

After all, it doesn't have to mean anything if he doesn't. It doesn't have to mean that Sougo doesn't  _ want _ to do it, or dislikes it when Mitsuki kisses him. While he could have a hard time saying 'no' or expressing discomfort to someone he respects, and he looks  _ really _ nervous when they're intimate in any way (even if it's only holding hands!), he also feels like pretty much  _ anything _ is imposing and dislikes doing so, which means he also tends to avoid doing some things even if he likes them when they involve others.

With so many factors to keep in mind, even if he never gets to make Sougo kiss him today, that doesn't have to mean anything, so Mitsuki takes his shoes off and walks closer to Sougo.

They snuggle for a second on the river before moving to the (much more comfortable thanks to their height difference) picnic blanket Mitsuki set for them a short while ago.

As always, Sougo acts a bit startled at first, but by the time they decide to settle down on the blanket he's much more relaxed, leaning into the contact with Mitsuki and as close to him as possible.

Sougo's smile is shy but really warm, really close to Mitsuki's own enamored smile. Mitsuki takes his time to just look into Sougo's deep purple eyes for a minute, taking in the love that's reflected in them.

Sougo's eyes look like they're wavering, and Mitsuki can't help but wonder what's on his mind. If he feels anxious about anything, or he's worried, Mitsuki wants to help, no matter what it tak-

Before Mitsuki can ask what's wrong, Sougo's lips press softly against his.

Mitsuki is surprised, but he kisses Sougo back softly, slowly, letting Sougo take the lead on how far he wants to go with this.

It ends up being a very sweet and loving kiss, lasting just long enough that neither of them is gasping for breath when they break it but they're not longing for more just yet.

Rather, they're both smiling, their noses still touching. Mitsuki pets Sougo's hair softly, and Sougo closes his eyes - not in a shy way or to avoid Mitsuki's, just to enjoy the feeling.

What was it that Mitsuki was scared of? What was it that he needed to prove so bad?

In the end, he knows he should've known that Sougo would just open up at his own pace - Mitsuki has always, since the first day, made sure he knows he doesn't need to rush or fake anything. Mitsuki has always made sure that Sougo feels free to be himself, with everything that entails.

At the end of the day, just being with Sougo is good. At the end of the day, kissing Sougo himself isn't bad at all, and if he has to initiate ten times out of ten, he'll still be happy just to be accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by Sixpence none the richer, hope you liked it!


	6. In your eyes

Nagi's eyes are famously beautiful. everyone knows that. What not everyone knows is how to read them.

After all the time they've spent together, though, Mitsuki somehow became an expert at identifying the sparkles of excitement and trickery, the light of love and passion, the shadow of loneliness and pain in them.

And there's a special kind of emotion in them at times, one that Mitsuki doesn't know what to do about when it appears.

Because the thing is, every time Mitsuki asks about his homeland, Nagi's eyes look nostalgic. Not only that - they look sad, too, deeply and profoundly melancholic.

There's clearly something he isn't saying when he tells Mitsuki about the festivities he grew up with, the beauty of the buildings and language, the wonders of the traditional music and arts, how delicious the food is, etc.

Nagi's smile isn't fake when he speaks about his homeland, no, and not even when he speaks about his family. His eyes  _ are _ smiling too, sure - but Mitsuki can see there's something else to it.

There's a complex mix of emotions, one that Nagi's voice can't hide as easily as his face, as his still amazingly confident body language.

There's also the spark of something beautiful and something dark in Nagi's jewel-like eyes when Mitsuki talks about his own childhood, about his own family, his life at the cake shop and his visits to the country to visit his grandma's house. His memories of growing up with Iori.

Mitsuki wants to clear up the fog of regret in Nagi every time it comes up, wants to maybe ask him to talk about it, to take it off his chest.

But a part of him also feels like he shouldn't pry. Not like he shouldn't invade his privacy - as much as it's important for Mitsuki to respect that kind of thing, he knows Nagi would tell him if he explained how worried he is about him, how he isn't asking to gossip but because he cares.

It's just that it feels like talking about it would only hurt Nagi right now. Like it wouldn't help at all.

Mitsuki doesn't want to feel like he's too powerless to help Nagi, he doesn't want to face his own weakness, but much more important than that is that he doesn't want to hurt Nagi. If the end result is Nagi being hurt and Mitsuki having no options to make him feel better, then Mitsuki won't ask.

If there's the smallest chance that Nagi won't have any relief for his pain, then Mitsuki doesn't need to know.

But when it comes down to it, Mitsuki knows that, as long as Nagi doesn't have to face that pain bare, as long as he doesn't have to cut his heart open, there's a magic Mitsuki can cast on him if it's really necessary.

After all, Mitsuki has his ways of cheering Nagi up - if only with his own happiness, with his own strength.

Mitsuki's magic is his love, and he knows from experience that it's more than enough to heal whatever wounds Nagi is hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter's tittle is from the song by The Weeknd, hope you liked it!


End file.
